betrayal
by CandaceFlint
Summary: AU. its KagInu. Kag and Kikyou are sisters but with a twist: Kag is the popular one and every guy wants her, not Kikyou. so when Kikyou's crush, Inuysha wants Kag too, she'll do anything to screw Kag's life. R&R r welcome!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own a few candies but not Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: Hey you guys, I'm back again with this. I just had the idea so here it goes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There were two girls around 5 and 7 years old walking outside their bedrooms at 2:00 a.m. one of the girls, the older one whispered "Kag, we shouldn't be here, we should be sleeping"  
  
"Shh, our parents can hear us Kikyou" said the other, walking into the kitchen  
  
"Why can't we just go back, we can't take those cookies anyways, my mom told us they are for Christmas"  
  
"Don't you want the cookies? We'll just take a few of them; mom or dad won't note it" replied the younger one. She reached a bowl full of chocolate cookies and took a few. "Here, take them" She said to Kikyou bowing them to her but she didn't take them.  
  
"What's the matter Kikyou? C'mon" said Kagome trying not to sound too loud.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll go back to sleep" said Kikyou running out of the kitchen.  
  
"Chicken" muttered Kagome taking the cookies for her and going to her bedroom as well.  
  
The next day.  
  
"Girls, come down here" said a woman.  
  
"Yes mom" both of the girls said.  
  
"Who took the cookies, there are missing ones" she said "Dad didn't take them so it's one of you" She said looking at Kagome.  
  
"I didn't" Said Kikyou immediately.  
  
"Kagome?" said her mother.  
  
"I'm sorry mom, is just that I wanted to taste them, I promise I won't do it again" Kagome said with a sweet voice.  
  
"What am I going to do with you Kag" said her mother with a nice tone of voice. She wasn't angry at Kag, Kag was always like that, never seemed to be quit or something, she liked adventures.  
  
~*12 years later*~  
  
"Kagome, what am I going to do with you! Why are you so late from school?!? It's 8:30 pm" It was the same sentence but this time her father said it to a 17 year old Kagome.  
  
"Dad, Sango and I went to eat McDonalds and her car was out of gasoline in the middle of the street so it took us time, and it's not so late" Said Kagome.  
  
Kikyou watched everything from the stairs with cold eyes.  
  
Kagome and she were sisters, and nobody can deny it because they looked almost the same, there were even people that though they were twins until they knew Kikyou was 19 and Kagome was 17, but they were very different, Kagome was the popular girl in school, she was a cheerleader, almost every guy drooled over her, she wasn't shy, was always happy and her grades weren't bad. But Kikyou was totally different, every body knew her as "Kagome's sister" and that pissed her off. She wasn't identify as Kikyou but for Kagome's sister, she never talked much to people but she wasn't shy either, that was just her personality, her grades were better than Kagome's, not that Kagome was a bad student, and when a guy went close by her, it was only to ask her about Kagome. Another difference is that Kagome was always in some kind of trouble since she was just a little girl with her parents for different reasons. Kagome wasn't a slut or anything like that; she just liked to have fun with her friends. But Kikyou never had those kinds of things with her parents; she was the good girl in home.  
  
"Listen, just go upstairs and I don't want this to repeat Kagome" Said her father.  
  
"Ok" Said Kagome. She went upstairs to find Kikyou there.  
  
"Hey Kikyou" Said Kag.  
  
"Hey" Kikyou simply said.  
  
"I need your help with math please" Said Kagome. She didn't know that Kikyou, in a simple word hated her, so she was always asking her for help in school.  
  
"Ok, tomorrow" Said Kikyou going to her bedroom and closing the door.  
  
'She's acting weird, at least more than other days' though Kagome and when to sleep.  
  
The next day Kagome and Kikyou went to school. Kagome just got out of the scholar bus and was surrounded by lots of people. Most of them guys, unlike Kikyou that was just watching her. She was distracted in the scene that didn't notice when a guy went close her.  
  
"Kikyou?" said the guy in a cool voice.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She said surprised. Ever since she was 11 years old she had a big crush on him, but he was mister perfect, so that means that he was popular and never go close by her but he was doing it now.  
  
She though he wanted to talk to her or maybe ask her a date until he said "That one, over there is your sister right? God she's hot, I want to meet her, do you think she would like to-" he started but was interrupted by Kikyou.  
  
"Look, I don't know or care about that ok? Just do whatever you want!" She said walking off.  
  
'Did I say something wrong?' he questioned himself "Whatever" he said as he took a view of Kagome's butt.  
  
"Are you interested in Higurashi Kagome Inuyasha?" asked his buddy Miroku.  
  
"Yeah" Inu said.  
  
"Well, let me tell you that she isn't that easy as she apparent" Said Miroku warning him before Inuyasha makes something stupid.  
  
"Well, that's even better, I like challenges" He said.  
  
"And Kouga is interested in her too" Said Miroku knowing what was coming.  
  
"What!?!? That wimpy wolf won't put his dirty hands on her, or talk to her or-"Inu was going to say some other things but Miroku told him "Well, see that" He said pointing to Kouga that was talking to Kagome, Inuyasha knew how was Kouga with girls, once he had had her in his bed he dumped them, and Inu didn't want that to happen, especially to Kag. He growled.  
  
Kikyou couldn't believe that had happened, her boy of the dreams, Inuyasha, had ask her about Kagome, too!. That was the end. She would get revenge of Kagome for every time, for being so perfect.  
  
A/N: Ok I know that was pretty short but C'mon go easy on me, is not the first fic but whatever ^_^ . Just click in the blue box down there call review please. I want at least 5 to 10 reviews to continue!! Well bye.  
  
~*Anits8eli*~ 


	2. a xmas AN

A/N: Hey, I know you might be disappointed cuz this isn't a chapter but I just wanted to say Happy Holydays especially to my reviewers! And that I will be updating soon. Well thanks ^_^  
  
~*Anits8eli*~ 


	3. chap 2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any Inuyasha characters.  
  
A/N: Hey again, remember me?? I know I haven't been updating for a while but when x-mas came I had some problems with this stupid computer so I'm really SORRY. I'll try to update soon next time.  
  
Just you to know Inuyasha is a half demon. Well here's next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was making his way were Kouga and Kagome were chatting. By the look on Kagome's face she didn't want to be there talking to him. She could saw the lust in his eyes so as Inuyasha did.  
  
"So Kagome, why don't we meet in my place?" said Kouga thinking Kagome will give herself to him so easily.  
  
"I'm sorry Kouga, I'm not that kind of girl" she said turning around to look for her friends.  
  
"No way in hell!" He said grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. "How dare you reject me?" He said angry hurting her in the arm.  
  
Inuyasha saw this and he felt like punching Kouga.  
  
"Leave her alone Kouga!!" He said with a high tone of voice for everybody in the school to hear him.  
  
"What are you going to do you half breed? Move your dog ears?" Kouga said in a defeating tone starting to laugh at Inuyasha.  
  
"No, this!" Inuyasha said punching kouga in the stomach.  
  
Kagome watched all of this amazed. She knew he was Inuyasha; he was popular just as she was but never really had the opportunity to talk to him. She saw that Kouga punched him too but it didn't affect him that much.  
  
Many students made a circle around them yelling, some of them were In Inuyasha's side, others in Kouga's side, and the rest were just watching them and yelling to both.  
  
Kouga tried to hit Inuyasha again but he missed it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyou stood a little away from the fight watching everything. She knew they were fighting over Kagome and that pissed her off.  
  
"What are you doing Kikyou?" asked Naraku in a cold voice. He was a cold guy, and he was the only one that talked to Kikyou, at least sometimes. "Looking at those morons fighting over that cutie?" He said referring to Kagome, but knowing hoe Kikyou hated her.  
  
Kikyou turned around leaving behind the fight between Inuyasha and Kouga and gave Naraku a glare. But suddenly her expression changed. She was like studying him.  
  
After a while Naraku found this very annoying and just when he was about to say something she finally spoke "I need your help Naraku" and looked deeply into his eyes, as if she was hypnotizing him.  
  
Naraku looked at her strangely but became a little interested "Begin" He said waiting for her to tell him why she needed his help.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile there were two guys, one was tall and the other shorter, they were looking for the principal after they saw the fight. Their names were Hiten and Manten, and everybody hated them (A/N: Not that I hate them too, sorry Hiten, Manten) because they were always accusing people when something was wrong, and they were about to do it again but a girl and a boy stopped them.  
  
"Where are you two going?" asked the boy faking a serious tone. He wasn't really angry with those two.  
  
"You're not going to stop us Miroku" Said Manten with a little of fear but pretending he wasn't afraid.  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Then that means that you're looking for the principal to tell her about the fight won't you? And you're going to tell her that Inuyasha started everything won't you?" He said chuckling. 'God how intelligent I am' he thought to himself.  
  
"But they won't do that" Said the girl as if it was a fact.  
  
"No Sango dear, they won't" Said Miroku looking at his beloved Sango.  
  
"Well" Said an old woman walking towards them. "Even if they won't, I am already here" She added.  
  
Miroku and Sango frowned and Hiten and Manten were smiling ear to ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, well well, what's going up here?" Said the principal that was called Kaede.  
  
Everybody started to run and there were only Inuyasha, Kouga and Kagome.  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha stopped fighting but keep looking at each other.  
  
"Professor, I can explain everything" Said Kagome quickly.  
  
"Yes you will, in my office" Said Kaede (A/N: let's call her just Kaede)  
  
"Great no half breed? If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this" Said Kouga furious.  
  
"Silence!" Said Kaede as they entered into her office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok that was for today. Did you like it? Hate it? Was it ugly? Tell me please and you'll see more Inu/Kag and of course Kikyou. And I'm sorry cuz I know it was short but I'm running out of ideas for today. Again I say SORRY cuz I've not updating fast, But thanks to all my reviewers!! ^_^ 


End file.
